EACW Episode 2 intro and promo
by johaku0
Summary: Inuyasha calls out Ginta and Hakkaku
1. Chapter 1

EACW Uprising Promo to TAG Team main event

(The EACW tag team champions Ginta and Hakkaku come out to the ring theme song Bark at the moon Ozzy osbourne)

Ginta: Inuyasha you may think you are going to EACW bloodlust this Sunday to face Kouga and Sesshomaru But you won't make it past tonight.

Hakkaku: because we are going to kick you scrawny ass so damn bad that you won't make it to Bloodlust so get your monkey ass out here before we come find you

(Inuyasha walks out and stops on the ramp new theme song Cult of personality Living Colour)

Inuyasha: you think I am actually crazy enough to bring my ass down to that fucking ring alone Your on let's do this .

(EACW owner johaku0 walks out theme song Asylum)

Johaku0: Inuyasha will not be fighting alone tonight I will be his tag team partner tonight in a tag team barb wire steel cage Extreme rules match the top of the cage will be Wrapped in barbed wire the only way to win is by pin fall submission or Escaping over the top also tonight we have 3 more matches Sango vs. Kagome in a bra and panties match where the only way to win is for one diva to strip her opponent down to her bra and panties the winner of this bra and panties match will face KiKyo at Bloodlust for the vacant EACW Women's title also Souta has used his automatic rematch clause tonight and he will face Miroku Will Defend his EACW intercontinental in a Ladder match the only way to win this match is and climb the ladder and grab the title that is hanging high above the ring the winner of that match will Face Kohaku at bloodlust for the EACW intercontinental title in a Tables ladders and chairs match the only way to win this match is to climb the ladder and grab the title hanging high above the ring .oh yeah Ginta Hakkaku I hope you weren't thinking this Sunday you would have the night off because you are Going to put your tag team titles on the line in a Ladder Match against The elrics this Sunday at Bloodlust And that is that.

Ginta: fine you want to get involved in our business why?

Johaku0: you both need a good ass kicking because ever since you to won those fucking tag titles you bastards have been walking around like you own this place well you don't EACW is mine and if it wasn't for me and out crazy fans you wouldn't even have this job yeah you may be the tag team champions but I am your fucking boss and tonight you fuckers are going to get a lesson on who is in charge.


	2. Sango vs Kagome

Sango vs. Kagome in a bra and panties match the only way to win is to strip your opponent down to her bra and panties

Ring announcement: The following contest is a bra and panties the only match and the winner will go to Bloodlust to face Kikyo for the vacant EACW Women's title

Sango introduction: introducing first making her way to the ring from Japan Sango (theme song Cyanide sweetooth shinedown)

Kagome introduction: and her opponent making her way to the ring from Japan Kagome (theme song Sweet little sister Skid row)

Match: here we go Kagome and Sango 1 on 1 in a bra and panties match Sango starts off with some right hands to the face of Kagome but kagome coming back with right hands of her own Kagome whips Sango in to the ropes and hits her with impressive dropkick sending Sango down now Kagome trying to rip the top of Sango but Sango counters in to a northern lights suplex now trying to rip The top off Kagome but Kagome Counters and now Kagome got the top of Sango and the top is off as is the bra so Sango is truly topless and now Sango is furious Spearing Kagome and now going for Kagome's top Sango's got that and Kagome's bra and top are off and now both Kagome and Sango are still going at it but wait kagome up on the top rope and hits the missile dropkick Sango she calls that move the Sacred arrow and Kagome Got the bottoms and the bottoms are off Kagome wins and is going to bloodlust.

Match end announcement: here is your winner Kagome.


	3. Main Event

EACW uprising main event Tag team barbwire steel cage extreme rules match Ginta and Hakkaku vs. Inuyasha and Johaku0

Match introduction announcement: the following contest is a tag team extreme rules match and it will be contested inside a barb wire steel cage the only ways to win this match is by pin fall submission or escaping the cage

Introduction Ginta and Hakkaku: making their way to the ring from Japan weighing in at a combined weight of 440 they are the EACW tag team champions Ginta and Hakkaku (theme song Bark at the moon Ozzy osbourne)

Inuyasha introduction: and their opponent from Japan weighing in at 220 pounds Inuyasha( theme song Cult of personality living colour)

Johaku0 introduction: and his tag team partner from Shreveport Louisiana weighing in at 350 pounds he is the owner of EACW Johaku0 (theme song Asylum by Disturbed)

Here we go it will be Inuyasha and Ginta starting out here in this barb wire steel cage extreme rules match so Inuyasha with right hands to the head and Irish whip into the ring ropes and Inuyasha knocks him down with a clothes line Inuyasha makes a tag to the Johaku0 and Johaku0 the relentless super heavyweight he is has Ginta by the throat and just slammed his head into the side of the cage the steel mesh of the cage and no Ginta is busted open in the first 5 minutes of this match and Johaku0 with a tag to Inuyasha but Ginta has a steel chair and the chair off the skull now the chair right to the gut and the chair off the skull again and now Inuyasha is bleeding as well now Ginta has made a tag to Hakkaku and Inuyasha A tag to Johaku0 but Ginta has a chair and a chair to the skull of the owner of EACW and the owner is bleeding but is back up The demonic pain resistance of Johaku0 now Hakkaku with right hands to the face and Inuyasha is setting up a table and Inuyasha setting up another table and Johaku0 with right hands of his own an Irish whip in to the rope and he's got Hakkaku by the throat and a choke slam through one of the tables Johkau0 placing Hakkaku on the other table now tagging Inuyasha and Inuyasha going through the top rope and the owner attacking Ginta and Inuyasha with the wind scar through the table on to Hakkaku the cover 1 2 3 its over

Match ending announcement here are your winners Inuyasha and the EACW owner Johaku0.


End file.
